


the thing you love the most

by deducingontheroof



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Gift Fic, M/M, Painting, rated t for an innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deducingontheroof/pseuds/deducingontheroof
Summary: “This was a terrible idea. I should have just painted a rock or something. At least rocks sit still.”





	the thing you love the most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FairyLights101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/gifts).



> merry christmas (in june??), sky! i was your secret santa (in june???) i hope you enjoy this shiragoshi fluff <3

“Tsutomu,” Kenjirou repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, “You need to sit still.”

“I’m sorry, Kenjirou!” Tsutomu apologized for, again, what felt like the hundredth time, squirming in his seat, “I can’t help it!”

“This is why I thought this was a bad idea,” Kenjirou sighed, “Just try not to move, okay? I need to finish this tonight.”

“I’ll try my best!” Tsutomu promised.

He managed it for about five, maybe ten minutes before Kenjirou was throwing down his paintbrush and stomping over to him.

“Stop. Moving,” Kenjirou hissed.

“I’m sorry!” Tsutomu wailed, “I just can’t keep still!”

“Do I need to tie you down?” Kenjirou murmured in a low voice that made Tsutomu go completely red.

“N-No! I’ll sit still, I promise!” Tsutomu stammered, making Kenjirou laugh. Returning to his easel, he picked up his paintbrush and resumed painting his boyfriend.

Tsutomu did not stop moving. Whether he was tapping his foot, adjusting his position, or fiddling with the bottom of his shirt, the younger was always in motion. Kenjirou tried his best to work through it, but it was extremely distracting, and with every shift in position, the shadowing on his face shifted as well.

“Tsutomu, you’re extremely irritating,” Kenjirou commented.

“That’s not very nice!” Tsutomu protested, “Would you like it if I called you bossy?”

Kenjirou paused to think about, “Well, yes. I would.” 

“Kenjirou!” Tsutomu complained. The pout on his face was endearing.

“Moving your lips counts as moving,” Kenjirou pointed out, “Stop.”

Tsutomu huffed, but complied. Taking advantage of his stillness, Kenjirou focused on the painting. Something wasn’t right with the colours he had used for Tsutomu’s face. 

“Hey, Kenjirou,” Tsutomu whispered, trying not to move his lips too much.

Kenjirou sighed, “What.”

“You should take a break,” Tsutomu suggested, “I’m hungry.

“Tough,” Kenjirou denied, “I told you, I need to finish this tonight. My teacher’s been on my ass all week.”

“There’s still lots of time tonight,” Tsutomu pointed out, “And it’s not like you can hand it in before tomorrow, right? Please??”

Kenjirou felt himself weakening. He never could say no to Tsutomu.

“Fine. we’ll go eat, but we’re finishing right after. And you will _sit still,_ for crying out loud.”

“Okay!!” Tsutomu bounced up, stretching, “Where do you want to go?”

“The kitchen,” Kenjirou said slowly.

“No, we have to go out and eat!” Tsutomu insisted, “That way, it’ll be a date!”

“Tsutomu. We are broke-ass college students. We don’t have the money to go out,” Kenjirou reminded.

“What if I told you that I got us free reservations at that new restaurant a few blocks away?” Tsutomu asked, a sparkle in his eyes.

Kenjirou snorted, “I’d call your bullshit.”

“It’s not, though!” Tsutomu defended, “One of my friends works there, and he said that we could eat for free whenever we want!”

Kenjirou sighed. Once more, he found it impossible to say no to Tsutomu.

“Alright,” he agreed wearily, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Here’s the deal. You sit still long enough for me to finish, and we can go to your friend’s restaurant. I’m almost done.”

“Okay!” Tsutomu happily agreed, returning to his chair. Kenjirou frowned; Tsutomu’s smile, while blinding and pure, was so dramatically different from the pout he was wearing when Kenjirou started. The shading looked all wrong.

“Tsutomu, stop smiling. It’s throwing me off,” Kenjirou ordered.

“Kenjirou! That’s not nice,” Tsutomu giggled.

“Stop smiling,” Kenjirou repeated, “Can’t you just make the same face you were making before?”

“What face?”

“You know! That annoying pouty face you make when you want something.”

Tsutomu giggled again, “I don’t know what you mean, Kenjirou. Can I just look at your painting, just to see the face?”

“No!” Kenjirou barked, “It’s not done.”

“Kenjirou, stop being so difficult!” Tsutomu teased.

“Diff- I’m not difficult, you’re the one who’s being difficult!” Kenjirou argued, “This was a terrible idea. I should have just painted a rock or something. At least rocks sit still.”

“Mean, Kenji!” Tsutomu protested, his face falling into that perfect pout.

“That’s it. Hold that face,” Kenjirou ordered, comparing the colours he had used to Tsutomu’s face. What was different…?

There it was.

Tsutomu was perpetually blushing. It was adorable, to see his face flush red at the smallest thing.

Kenjirou carefully added a light dusting of pink tracing Tsutomu’s cheekbone, careful not to be too heavy-handed. It was subtle, unlike most things with Tsutomu, and it was perfect.

“There,” Kenjirou announced, stepping back from the easel, “Done. Just let me clean up, and we can go.”

Tsutomu gasped excitedly, “Can I look now?!”

“I guess so,” Kenjirou relented, moving to the side as Tsutomu jumped up and practically ran around to his side of the easel.

“Whoa,” Tsutomu breathed, “You made me look so pretty, Kenji!”

“I didn’t _make you_ anything,” Kenjirou mumbled, looking at the ground as a blush crept up his cheeks.

“What did you say?” Tsutomu asked cheekily, “I didn’t hear you.”

“I said I didn’t _make you_ anything,” Kenjirou repeated, louder and more annoyed, “You are pretty. You’re fucking gorgeous, and I don’t know why you settled for me.”

“I didn’t settle, Kenjirou. I love you!” Tsutomu assured.

“I love you too, Tsutomu,” Kenjirou smiled fondly.

They kissed, and for a moment, nothing else existed. It was just them and their love for each other, and the beautiful mix of colours he saw every time he looked into Tsutomu’s eyes.

And Kenjirou was happy.

-

“You know, Shirabu-kun, this is some of your best work,” his teacher observed, studying the painting, “But I don’t think you understood the assignment. I asked you to paint the thing you loved the most in this world.”

“Yeah, I understood it,” Kenjirou responded, a barely-noticeable blush painting his cheeks, “And that’s exactly what I did.”


End file.
